Catania
by sueKay-04
Summary: A new Secnav means changes at NCIS, and a big opportunity for one DC-based agent...


Hey all!

Trying to get back into the swing of things with writing, but this story's been rolling around in my head for months.

It'll be a kind of like a virtual spin-off and it will be set in a fictional naval base in Sicily!

For Tiva fans - no Tiva in this, though Tony and Ziva are very close.

For McAbby fans - there will be brief mentions, but nothing more.

This will primarily be a character piece, and will reintroduce old characters and bring in a few original ones (but not for a while)

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Catania - Chapter One<strong>

"You wanted to see me?" Gibbs asked as he walked into NCIS Director Leon Vance's office.

"Update on the Smithson case," Vance responded curtly.

"Got the girlfriend. She confessed to everything. Got a psychiatrist coming in to assess her. Don't think she's fit for trial."

Vance sighed at the last piece of news. On the occasions when it happened, it was saddening and frustrating to not be able to make someone pay for their crimes.

"Apparently she thought the blood-letting would cure Corporal Smith of some evil disease or something."

"You never know what's going on in peoples' minds, do you," Vance huffed before turning to his paperwork.

"I try to,"Gibbs allowed himself a small smile.

"Doesn't always work out that way," Vance smiled in return, "Have a seat Gibbs."

Gibbs took the offered seat, spying the large mound of paperwork on Vance's desk.

"Something on your mind, Leon?"

Vance looked down to the source of his current predicament, "A lot...The two R's mostly – Recession and Restructuring. Jarvis has some idea to restructure the entire agency. To have a team of Regional Directors in charge of various locations, each running an MCRT while controlling the Field offices in their area. It'll mean a lot of field offices closing, and a lot of reassignments. Jarvis also wants us to cut numbers here at DC. He's still thinking of moving us to Norfolk."

"That's a lot to have on your mind," Gibbs merely stated.

"Tell me about it," Leon huffed, "No matter what I do, we're going to loose people – either to reassignment or to redundancy...At the very least we're going to have to go ahead with this Regional Director plan, so I'm looking for suitable candidates."

"Regional Directors. More bureaucracy."

"It's just going to be a title. These people will have the same job as you have, only with a little more autonomy...It's about the only part of the plan I think makes sense."

"It could actually work."

"I hope it does. If push comes to shove, I'll be sending a lot of people to these new regional offices rather than letting them go."

"I could draw up a list of candidates for you, but I think you already have some people in mind."

Vance nodded, before bringing up a world map on the office projector.

"Jarvis and I agreed on locations for the Regional Offices," Vance tapped a button, "The offices will be located in places where we have existing field offices – Cartagena, Colombia; Port Elizabeth, South Africa; Yokosuka, Japan, Naval Base Guam, and Catania, Italy."

"Didn't know we had an office in Catania."

"We have a field agent at Sigonella Air Station. I'm planning on moving him to the new Naval Base in Catania."

Gibbs nodded, "Stan Burley's spent a lot of time with agency, and he's spent a lot of that in South America. I think he'd be a good choice for Cartgena."

"Sixteen years he's been with us," Vance smiled holding up an envelope, "I'm way ahead of you Gibbs."

Gibbs grinned and nodded, "Alright. How about Chad Dunham for Africa?"

Vance chuckled slightly, holding up another envelope, "Great minds think alike."

"I have more suggestions if you want them?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Their conversation was interrupted by Vance's phone. Leon picked up the receiver.

"Yes. I see, send her right up,"

Vance slammed the phone down to see Gibbs make his way to the door.

"Gibbs!"

The older man stopped and looked at him.

"Keep these changes to yourself. I'll not be making anyone any offers for another month or two."

The office door opened, admitting a mousy brunette with a face like thunder.

Gibbs saw Vance almost imperceptibly wince and sent him an amused smirk.

"My lips are sealed sir."


End file.
